Supernatural Surgery
The ability to perform supernatural surgery. Not to be confused with Medical Magic. Also Called *Supernatural Medic Capabilities User can perform supernatural surgery, augmenting physiology/powers and possibly even give new powers/abilities. They can treat incurable diseases/ailments and reanimate/resurrect the dead. Applications *Attribute Manipulation *Cutting *Body Chemistry Manipulation *Body Modification *Health Manipulation *Health Optimization *Insertion & Removal *Internal Bodily Cleansing *Medical Intuition *Physical Augmentation *Stitching Associations *Ability Creation *Augmentation *Biological Manipulation *Genetic Access - using genetic level surgery. *Immortality Bestowal *Malleable Anatomy - using surgery to change physical appearance. *Phase Cutting *Power Augmentation *Power Bestowal *Reanimation *Resurrection *Tangibility Interplay *Telekinetic Surgery Limitations *Needs tools/time. *Power is very dependent on skill. *May require formal medical knowledge and expertise to use properly. Known Users See Also: Super Doc. Gallery KurehaShinogi.png|Kureha Shinogi (Baki The Grappler) is a genius able to do surgeries that normally take several hours in only 30 minutes. Kannonbiraki Benihime Aratame.png|Kisuke Urahara's (Bleach) Bankai, Kannonbiraki Benihime Aratame/Crimson Princess' Dissection at the Doors of Avalokiteśvara, can restructure the attributes of all things through surgical sutures... Benihime Surgical mutilate.jpg|...such as dissecting an enemy offensively... File:Urahara's Bankai restores (Bleach).png|..and restoring irreversibly damaged organs such as eyes. Kanzaki Keine surgery 1.png|Kanzaki Keine (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is a tremendously gifted master surgeon... Kanzaki Keine surgery 2.png|...able to even resuscitate a recently dead patient of disembowelment while also curing him of gastric cancer... Kanzaki_Keine_brain_surgery.png|... and even alter a patient's personality through brain surgery... Kanzaki_Keine_brain_surgery_aftermath.png|... turning a corrupt man into a compassionate humanitarian by modifying his brain. Hush.png|Hush (DC Comics) has tremendous talent in surgery, his genius surgical skills makes him the first to perform miraculous medical breakthroughs that is considered impossible by modern medical science. Professor_Pyg_Prime_Earth_004.jpg|Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg (DC Comics) is an insane but skilled surgeon being capable of reanimating the dead and even operate on himself. File:Biomon.jpg|Biomon (Digimon) is an Appmon that preforms the most difficult surgeries even turning normal humans into other appmon. File:Genjuro's Craft.jpg|Genjuro (Flame of Recca) is an accomplished physician who utilizes nothing but his magic hands to fiddle with DNA. fran-monsters.jpg|Fran Madaraki (Franken Fran) possess surgical skills so advanced that she often turns regular people into unrecognizable monsters... fran-anime.jpg|... like a girl who wanted to look more like an anime character but was turned into a horrific, alien-like abomination. Neferpitou Surgery.gif|Neferpitou (HunterXHunter) using her Nen ability Doctor Blythe. Misuzu medical magic.jpg|Misuzu Kanzaki (In Another World, I'm Called: the Black Healer) with her mastery of medical magic can perform any type of complicated medical surgeries. File:Sakura_Haruno_(Naruto)_Poison_Extraction_Jutsu.gif|Sakura Haruno (Naruto) is Tsunade's best student, able to use various ninjutsu techniques for treating injuries and even cleanse bodies of poison. Shin's_Operation.png|Shin Uchiha (Naruto/Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) has advanced surgical skills which he combined with his Mangekyo Sharingan to transplant his clone's organs into himself. Isshi-100_Manga_Infobox.png|Isshi-100/100 MDs (One Piece) is part of a group of doctors who are skilled enough to save a recently decapitated man back to life within minutes. File:Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) Shambles_399.gif|Already a skilled surgeon, Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) can use the Spatial Manipulation powers of his Ope Ope no Mi to mutilate and modify people in a surgical manner, or to remove incurable diseases from patient's bodies. Franky's BF-36 Arm.png|After barely surviving being hit by the seatrain Puffing Tom, Franky (One Piece) used his inner Science Intuition and inventing skills to operated on his entire front body and transforming himself into a Super bionic cyborg. Doctor_H.png|Doctor (Valkyrie Crusade) is a legendary brilliant doctor and surgeon who can cure anything, her surgery skills being called holy. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Healing Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Science Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries